The Reason Why
by Lethal Black Rose
Summary: Ever wonder why in TTOTT if you go to someones house to propose you still have to go to the goddess pond. Well heres a fanfic bassed on that. i hope you enjoyed t becuase im paranoid. Go easy on me its my first harvest moon fic and my first fic in years. *critism wanted and needed*


**Rose: oh wow I'm kind of scared.**

**Dirk: whys that**

**Lillian: well dirk this is her first one shot in awhile not to mention her first harvest moon story**

**Rose: yeah what she said anyway **_**I don't own harvest moon!**_** Why would anyone think I did anyway? Any way to the story**

* * *

Lillian's POV

It was just week before winter twenty-fifth and to be honest I was scared out of my mind. The reason to this was because today I was going to propose to my boyfriend/friend. Now people may be wondering why I'm proposing to him since I'm a girl and yeah when I first told my best friend Nori she laughed to my face.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"oh my word Lillian your proposing to him!" my best friend and maybe sister in law Nori Hollered her black hair covering her face while she clutched her stomach.

One would think the black haired girl was being out of character and to be honest she was. That is if I didn't see her like this when she hung out with my brother at our farm.

Sighing I looked at my best friend and shock my head before saying

"Nori CAN YOU PLEASE take this seriously" I had shouted can you please which was enough to get the girl wearing a pink cherry blossom pattern dress to stop laughing and put a serious expression on her face.

"I'm listening" was what black hair girl said in reply to my frustrated outburst and I began telling her my story.

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

So here I am today sitting in front of a vanity at my may soon to be sister in-law's house. She was brushing my sandy blond hair. I was wearing a white dress with mini blue polka dots I had a shoulder length jacket tied with a white ribbon. Nori somehow managed to convince me to switch the purple pants and classy shoes with light blue knee length socks and a pair of white fuzzy boots. which Phillip had said that I look somewhat as I did when I was five. That only earned him a glare from me and a questioning Nori.

'_Note to self have a chat with Phillip later'_

"Well I never thought Dirk maybe my brother in-law but more importantly I never thought Lily would propose." My brother Phillip stated.

He was dressed casually wearing a white tee, jeans, and red sneaker. He had brownish red hair and indigo colored eyes his skin color was just like mine which was a light yellow.

Nori wore her normal ensemble a pink cherry blossom pattern dress with a pink cherry blossom patterned bandana around her head.

Once Nori finished brushing my hair she put a white head band on. After this I immediately bolted from the chair I was in pacing back and forth in worry.

"Sis calm down I know you're worried but there's no need to wear a hole in Nori's bedroom floor."

"He's right Lillian stop panicking... I mean if you keep this up Hiro may see you before Dirk does."

I took a deep breath as much as I hate to admit it worrying and panicking would do me no good.

"Fine well I'm off to Dirks wish me luck" I sighed and bolted out Nori's front door. Once Kana's shop was in sight I slowed down to a slow walk. Sighing I looked up to the sky it was snowing. To be honest where I used to live I never saw snow.

'_the first time I ever really saw snow I thought it was just white sparkles it took Nori two hours to explain to me and Phillip it was actually snow'_

Snapping out of my thoughts I realized I reached Dirks house. Sighing I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

'_Honestly can all I do is sigh these days?'_

"Hey Lillian what's up? Did you want to talk or something?" Snapping out of my thoughts again… _'Note to self I need to stop doing that.'_ I looked up to see his face. My violet eyes meeting his green ones. He was wear his usual outfit a cream white colored button up shirt jeans that were held by a brown belt. And sneakers his usual hat and short sleeved coat most likely on the coat hanger attached to the door.

"Um yeah Dirk may I uh come in" I tried my best to smile but I was too scared and to nervous. Dirk opened the door and motioned for me to step inside. Once he shut the door. He turned to me running a hand threw his brown hair.

"So what's up Lills?" Dirk questioned obiously confused on why I'm here.

'_well I didn't really call and tell him I was coming so he must be surprised.'_

"well ah um… HERE!" I held out the blue feather to him immediately cursing myself and not brothering to see the expression on his face.

"Lillian can you look at me at least?" Taking a deep breath I looked towards Dirk whose face was stained in a red blush.

"Thank now. I-"He began to say but was rudely cut off by the phone.

"Can you hold for a minute and I'm very sorry for this" My boyfriend or maybe soon to be Ex if he rejected this proposal asked I nodded yes silently and he answered the phone.

"Hey Ivan… Can you uh call back at another time? No it's not what you're thinking. Because you have very bad timing. Look let me call you back in a bit ok. Bye" Sighing the brunette boy in front of me hung up the phone and turned to me.

"I'm truly sorry that happened" he apologized

"Don't be you don't have control over your brother." I told him with a smile. I never met his brother I had only heard about him and I know enough to know the person he was talking to was indeed his brother Ivan.

"ok so I-"Dirk was again rudely interrupted by Konohana's resident horse lover barging in and screaming

"HEY DIRK REINA IS HAVING A PARTY AT HER HOUSE AND YOU'RE INVITE! Oh and hi Lillian. See ya" and with that he bolted out the door slamming it shut.

"Ok... that was weird" I sweat dropped

"I know anyway I-"He tried again only to be interrupted a third time. This time by Nori whipping the door open and screaming at me.

"LILLIAN PHILLIP PROPOSED TO ME WERE SISTER NOW ANY WAY GO TO GO TELL MY GRANDFATHER SEE YOU" and she blotted out slamming the door shut as well.

"well its nice Phillip proposed to her but did she have to yell?" I was shaking my head. What a proposal this is we keep getting interrupted.

"I know I think ill need asprin at the end of this any way I-" again the poor boy in front of me trying to give me an awnser was intrupted this time it was the phone.

"one sec Lills" sighing dirk went to awnser the phone. I nodded to him and smiled and he did the same to me.

"Hey Ivan! Oh sorry Anita I tought it was my brother. What he's sitting in the chair crying. I said I'd call him back. Anita he called at a bad time. No. Look Anita i'll explain latter. Thank you bye" sighing again he hung up the phone and turned to me.

"hey Lillian lets go some place more private"

A few minutes later and he had became my fiancé. He told me that I would have to meet his brother and sister in law after the wedding. Needless to say after Anita found out why dirk said he'd call his brother back latter she was laughing and Ivan was well As Dirk put it Ivan.

* * *

**Rose: I hope you all liked the story**

**Anita: oh Dirk that must have been frustrating**

**Dirk: it was very frustrating**

**Ivan: WHAT DIRK'S GETTING MARRIED**

**Rose: ok Ivan needs to calm down any way thanks for reading**


End file.
